


[F4M] Helping My Bully's Hot Mom With Her Yoga Stretching

by LichTheCreator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Almost Caught x2, Barely Legal Listener, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Light blackmail, Lonely Horny MILF, Phone Call, Standing Splits, bit of a slow build, doggystyle, hold the moan, naughty boy, script offer, sloppy toppy, strangers to fwb, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichTheCreator/pseuds/LichTheCreator
Summary: You just seem to have all the luck in the world, don't you? Your "genius" science teacher decides to pair you with your bully for a class project in the hopes that by working together, all this animosity between you 2 will just magically go away. When you get to your bully's house, you meet up with his mother, coming back from a canceled yoga session. After she invites you in and you 2 chat for a bit, you reveal to her that you've been a victim of his bullying for months. Desperate to keep her son from getting expelled again, she convinces you to not report him by letting you get a hands-on approach with her yoga exercises. Maybe your teacher wasn't so dumb after all...
Kudos: 5





	[F4M] Helping My Bully's Hot Mom With Her Yoga Stretching

[F4M] [SCRIPT OFFER] [Bit Of A Slow Build] [Strangers → FWB] [Lonely Horny MILF] [Barely Legal Listener] [Naughty Boy] [Wardrobe Malfunction] [Light Blackmail] [Sloppy Toppy] [Standing Splits] [Doggystyle] [Phone Call] [Hold The Moan] [Creampie] [Almost Caught x2]

WRITTEN BY: u/LichTheCreator on Reddit

NOTE: THIS SCRIPT IS FOR ADULTS BY AN ADULT. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE IN YOUR COUNTRY, DO NOT READ MY CONTENT UNDER **ANY** CIRCUMSTANCES. ALSO, DO NOT COPY, REDISTRIBUTE, USE MY SCRIPTS FOR MONETARY PROFIT OR CLAIM **ANY** OF MY SCRIPTS AS YOURS.

All sound effects are optional. Feel free to ad-lib, make changes, and do whatever else makes you comfortable!

Words in (Parentheses) indicate Optional SFX  
Words in *Asterisks* indicate directions for actions done specifically by the performer, unless noted otherwise  
Words in [Brackets] indicate guidance for attitude/emotion in the performer's lines  
Words in CAPS indicate emphasis on that specific word  
-pause- indicates a quick pause between lines. You can also replace any of the optional SFX with a -pause- if you want.

**-START OF SCRIPT-**

Excuse me, young man? 

Yes, hello! Can I help you?

-pause-

Oh! You're my little Billy's partner for his project! Pardon my manners!

-pause-

*giggle* No, I'm Billy's mom, silly!

-pause-

Oh, aren't YOU a smooth talker! You don't have to apologize, people always think that I'm his sister! *giggle*

I actually had Billy when I was still in high school! [Slightly stern] You're not fooling around with any of those girls in your classes, are you young man?

-pause-

Good! *giggle* Bceause let me tell you from experience: You do NOT want to have a kid while in high school, trust me! *giggle*

-pause-

Oh, this? I just came back from the gym, my yoga class was canceled because the instructor wasn't feeling well. Hopefully it's not that pesky flu bug...

-pause-

A flirt AND a gentleman! Looks like I gotta keep my eye on you! *giggle*

*inner thoughts* Especially when your eyes are glued to my body! Naughty boy...

Sure, you can carry my bag & yoga mat for me! Just let me unlock this door...

(OPTIONAL SFX: Lock unlocking, door opening and closing)

Billy! Your partner for the project is here!

-pause-

Billy?

-pause- 

Guess he must still be at lacrosse practice.

Well, go make yourself at home on the couch! I'll just unroll the mat by the TV!

You don't mind if I continue my yoga exercises, right? The living room has the most space, plus I'd like to get to know you a bit more!

-pause-

Great! Oh, and if you get hungry or thirsty I have lemonade and some finger sandwiches I made for Billy in the refrigerator!

So...*grunt* what's the project you 2 are doing?

-pause-

"Testing the effects of ultraviolet radiation on bacteria growth"? Sounds interesting!

Back when *grunt* I was in high school, all we had were boring projects. Like building a potato-powered battery. *giggle*

-pause-

No, I'm not married. Why do you ask?

-pause-

Oh, the ring! Billy's father passed away about 3 years ago, but I *grunt* keep it on so that I'm always reminded of him.

-pause-

*giggle* You don't have to apologize! You didn't know! Anybody would've asked the same question!

But you know, I AM letting you know all these things about me yet *grunt* I don't even know your name!

Seems a bit rude to me, don't you think? *giggle*

-pause-

Oh, I remember you now! You're the kid who got 1st place at the science fair a couple months ago!

I remember my Billy getting mad that he got 3rd place! I told him to not be jealous of others, but to learn from them so you can do better in the future!

Though it was pretty odd that they accidentally switched the medals for you 2. Guess that was an oversight on the school's part! *giggle*

-pause-

It wasn't an oversight? What do you mean?

-pause-

W-What? I-I think you must be mistaken young man, my Billy would never-

-pause-

Oh no...oh no no no...Billy...you promised you stopped...

I'm so sorry, honey! Ever since my husband passed away, Billy's been...tough to handle.

He's gotten into so many fights and has been expelled so many times! I think that he thinks he's somewhat responsible for my husband's death...

It seems like he's calmed down when he transferred to your school late last year, but if he's doing that again...

PLEASE don't tell anyone that he's bullying you! I'll get him to stop for good! If he gets expelled again, he could be thrown in jail!

H-How about you help me with my yoga stretches? I have terrible balance and I'll need some help staying up!

Come on, what do you say? I know you want it, you've been staring so hard at my body this entire time...

-pause-

You won't tell? You promise?

-pause-

It's a deal! I'll need help with this next one anyway. I have to bend over and grab my ankles, so I need you to grab my thighs so I don't fall forward, OK?

Alright...*grunt* there we go! You got my thighs? Good, don't let go...

[Slightly anxious] *moan* G-Geez, you don't have to be so close you know...

*inner thoughts* Fuck...I can feel his breath on my pussy...it's making me tingle...

[Flustered] *clearing throat* O-OK, how about we switch poses..

I'm going to lie on my back and I need you to grab my ankles and push my legs back until my feet are parallel to my head, got it?

*inner thoughts* God, why are these stretches the guru taught us so fucking sexual...

*grunt* There we go...keep going...just a little bit further...

(OPTIONAL SFX: Cloth ripping)

*inner thoughts* ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW? God I hope he didn't hear my pants tear...gotta crane my head up just a bit...see where it tore...

*inner thoughts* Oh my God...OF COURSE IT TORE RIGHT ON THE CROTCH! My pussy's totally exposed now...

*inner thoughts* Wait a minute...is...is that his dick pressed against me? DOES HE HAVE A BONER RIGHT NOW?

*inner thoughts* I guess I shouldn't be TOO mad at him...he IS a growing boy after all...in more ways than one apparently!

*inner thoughts* [Aroused] Fuck...that dickprint looks so long and fat...they weren't lying about gray sweatpants accentuating the goods...

*inner thoughts* What am I thinking? I don't even know how old he is! I should ask him, just in case...

[Hesitant] Um...how old are you sweetie?

-pause-

[Flustered] W-Why am I asking? Oh, n-no reason! Just curious! *nervous giggle*

-pause-

18? Cool, cool!

*inner thoughts* Oh thank God! I'm NOT a sicko!

Alright, I think that's enough for that pose! Lemme stand up real quick!

Now, for the final stretch, I-

*inner thoughts* Oh fuck...the last stretch...if I do it now, he'll DEFINITELY think I'm a pervert...

*inner thoughts* I'd stop it now, but I don't have any other clean clothes! I shouldn't have put off washing clothes until I came back from the gym...

*inner thoughts* And I don't want a repeat of last year when I skipped a stretch...the hospital bill for that herniated disc was INSANE...

OK, please don't think I'm a pervert for this...

*grunt* These are the standing splits. I just need you to grab the thigh that's up and keep my leg in the air...

*grunt* Yes...just like that...

*inner thoughts* He TOTALLY saw my pussy...my life is over...I'll forever be known as the neighborhood slut...

*inner thoughts* [Aroused] Oh my God...is he...is he grinding into me?

*inner thoughts* [Aroused] Fuck...I can feel the heat from his cock through his sweatpants...he wants to fuck me SO bad...

*inner thoughts* [Aroused] And...I kinda wanna let him...

*inner thoughts* [Aroused] I can't hide it anymore...I need cock...I need HIS cock...

*moan* I can't take it...please...please fuck me...I haven't had any real dick in YEARS...just those stupid fucking plastic toys...I miss feeling a REAL man inside me...I'm begging you...put it in...

*You moan loudly as the listener quickly shoves the length of his entire dick into you and starts pounding away with no hesitation.*

OH MY GOD...you just couldn't wait, could you...is this your *moan* 1st time?

Actually, don't answer, I don't really care...just keep fucking me like this...I fucking need it, baby...

*The listener keeps pounding away in you.*

You like that? *moan* You like fucking that tight little pussy...that tight MILF pussy...yeah I bet you do...

God I needed a good fuck like this...I tried seducing the men in this neighborhood when I jog in my tight little booty shorts...and my tank top that can barely do its' fucking job of keeping my tits in...

But all they do is stare like some scared little boys...but you...*moan* you take ACTION...and I like that...

*You and the listener start passionately kissing.*

Hold on...let me taste myself off of your cock...

*You start sucking the listener off, making sure to taste every inch of him.*

God, I taste so good...and your dick isn't half-bad either. *giggle*

*You continue to suck the listener's dick.*

I bet when you woke up today, you didn't expect to get sucked and fucked by your bully's mom huh? *giggle*

*You continue to suck the listener for just a little bit longer.*

OK, I better stop before I get carried away and make you cum too quickly. I just LOVE giving sloppy head! *giggle* 

I want you to take me from behind.

Shit, I forgot...my wedding ring! Hold on, let me take it off 1st...

-pause-

You...you want me to keep it on? You're such a NAUGHTY boy...*giggle*

*You and the listener passionately kiss.*

Alright, I'm ready. Aim that head at my cunt, I wanna throw it back on you.

*You moan loudly as you slam your ass all the way to the base of the listener's dick in one swift motion.*

You like watching that tight bubble butt bounce on you? Seeing it jiggle every time I slam it down to the bottom?

*The listener starts to pound you back.*

Yes...that's it...bully my pussy...bully it like my son bullies you...*moan*

(OPTIONAL SFX: Ringtone of your choice)

Who the hell is calling me NOW?

-pause-

Fuck, it's Billy! Stop fucking me, I gotta take this!

-pause-

H-Hey, my baby boy! What's up?

Sorry, Mommy can't pick you up today! I just got home and I'm so worn out from the gym! Get one of your teammates to drop you off!

*You moan loudly as the listener starts to pound you hard and deep.*

N-No baby! Everything's alright! *moan* Mommy's...just a little sore from doing her yoga exercises!

Y-Your project partner? No, he *moan* hasn't come over yet...

[Whispering to listener] Stop! You're gonna make me cum!

What? I-I'm by myself, baby boy! Maybe your phone's picking up another conversation! 

You know how these phones are, they spy on everybody! *laugh, moan*

[Whispering to listener] Seriously, stop it! I don't wanna cum while talking to my son!

No, baby! I'm fine, I swear! I just-

*You start moaning again as the listener starts pumping into you harder, trying to get you to cum while on the phone.*

S-Sorry sweetie, Mommy just...stubbed her toe on the leg of the dining room table...

Baby, Mommy's gonna have to c-call you back...

*You try to hold your moans back but you're barely able to cover your sounds of pleasure as you cum on his dick. The listener then hangs up the call for you.*

Y-You're such a bad boy...*moan* making your bully's Mom cum on your cock while she's talking to her son...

Come here...

*You and the listener start passionately kissing while he still pumps into you.*

You got so turned on from that, didn't you...you're getting close...I can feel it...

Keep fucking me...don't stop until you cum...

*The listener starts pounding into you hard & fast again.*

That's it...keep going...just like that...

Don't hold back...just cum in me...don't worry, I'll go get some birth control...I just wanna feel cum flooding my pussy again...

*The listener pounds as hard as he can in you until he cums inside you.*

Yes...finally...I haven't felt this in years...I forgot how hot cum feels splashing on my walls...fuck, you're making me cum again...

*You moan in pleasure as you cum again.*

Oh fuck...I really needed this...that feels AMAZING...YOU felt amazing...

You know, even though I did this to keep you quiet about my son...I wouldn't mind if you wanted this to be a regular thing...

How about it...your own private MILF fuck buddy...any time that young dick is aching for a release, just swing by and I'll make sure to make it feel ALL better...

*The listener suddenly starts kissing you, as if he was in agreement to your proposal.*

I guess that mean yes! *giggle*

*You and the listener passionately kiss.*

Wait...you hear that? Shhh, be quiet!

-pause-

Fuck, that's Billy! Sounds like he's talking to one of his teammates! 

Go and put your pants on in the bathroom! I'll clean up here!

And hey...thanks again...naughty boy. *giggle*

**-END OF SCRIPT-**


End file.
